


Leather and Lace

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike explores Buffy's bedroom. (Season 5 - "Shadow")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 036 - Smell

She'll kill me if she finds me here, violating her inner sanctum. And, in all honesty, there isn't much that I could say in my defense. My hands are buried in silken treasure; a wisp of cloth that passes for panties is draped across my face. I breathe in the fragrance that is Buffy and my cock leaps to attention, pressing painfully against the confining denim of my jeans...

“What the hell do you think you're doing?”

Busted. But at least it's only Riley.

“Vampire thing. Know your enemy.”

_You have no idea how well I hope to know her._


End file.
